


someone like me

by lcvelinnie



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, G, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Proofread, This is so soft, basically just a lil confession, chengstin, ftw bitch, give this ship more cONTENT IM SCREAMIN, i havent read or edited this, i legit just finished writing this, idk what to tag lmao, im so tired my shoulders hurt, its 3:22 am right as im writing these tags, painfully fluffy fluff, really soft, s'cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: Justin's a curious and impulsive boy.Chengcheng is a panicked gay.





	someone like me

**Author's Note:**

> that title YIKES its fine itll be fine we'll deal 
> 
> okay so basically, im deadly in love with nex7 & nine percent recently and chengstin is the softest thing i SWEAR i just HAD to write something soft and wanna-be domestic so he' we are

In the midst of the laughter filling the room, the creaking of a door opened. Everyone immediately seemed to quiet down, only to look in curiosity. Once the sight of their other best friend, Fan Chengcheng washed their senses, they all waved and smiled before continuing their previous conversation, resuming the loud, echoing laughter. The second that Justin saw the elder, he couldn't help but notice the beating of his heart increase tenfold. He smiled softly at the elder, relishing in the way he smiled at him. The younger blonde boy allowed his legs to control his body, walking away from the giggling group and over to the boy he seemed to fall more and more in love with the moment he saw him, even though he saw him multiple times everyday.

 

The elder seemed to smile even wider when Justin walked over, taking a seat on the black leather couch in front of the standing Chengcheng. The blonde boy couldn't resist snuggling into the other's side when he sat next to him, emerging a soft laugh and a pat on the head. "Why are you so needy today?" Chengcheng asked quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger to bring him closer. Justin only shrugged, cuddling closer into his side now that the arm was out of his way. "Just missed you I guess." He mumbled in reply, earning a simple nod, large hand rubbing circles into the small of his back. Justin smiled softly at the radiating warmth from the boy he loved oh so dearly, being unable to help manuevering his head to look up at him. 

 

"Hey Cheng?" His soft voice startled the elder, causing him to laugh before looking down at the boy snuggled to his side tightly. He hummed quietly in response. "Would you ever," The blonde started, voice trailing off every so lightly as he looked away from the raven haired boy. "Ever-?" Chengcheng started in curiosity. He laughed gently, "Just ask 'Stin."

 

With a gentle huff, the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth as if he couldn't hold it in. "Would you ever date somebody like me?" The older stared at him dumbfoundedly, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He mumbled nervously, earning a sigh and pout yet nod from the younger.

 

 

It'd been days and they still hadn't talked about the question Justin had impulsively and dumbly asked the older boy. With an annoyed and tired pout, he gripped the raven headed boy's arm and dragged him to his own bedroom the moment he spotted him. Ignoring the elder's protests, he shoved him into his room and closed the door, walking over to sit cross legged on his messily made bed.

 

"What do you-" "We need to talk." Justin interrupted, considerably way more serious than he meant to be, or needed to be. Chengcheng nodded, hesitantly moving over to sit next to him. "What's up, 'Stin?"

 

"You never answered my question."

 

"What question?"

 

"Would you ever date someone like me?"

 

"..."

 

"Cheng... you can say no, I won't be offended."

 

"Of course I wouldn't."

 

Justin nodded, blinking back the tears that built up around his eyes.

 

"Why would I date somebody like you if all they're going to do is remind of you and the feelings I have for you?"

 

"What?"

 

"Justin, you absolute oblivious idiot."

 

"Hey! Just... explain what you mean."

 

"Do I need to dumb it down for you, puppy?"

 

Justin slapped Chengcheng's arm, earning a laugh and the softest look he'd ever seen from the boy.

 

"I love you, Justin. For, a while actually."

 

"Since... when, specifically?"

 

"Probably that one day at the park. You were swinging and I was sitting on the edge of the slide right next to swing set. You got really high and it started scaring you so I went to slow you down a little but you pushed me away and pouted until I left you alone. You slowed yourself down by stopping kicking and when you got a little slower, you jumped out of the swing and immediately broke into some girl group choreography I can't even think to remember."

 

Justin was smiling, quietly giggling with his hand over his mouth as he recalled the memory like a movie scene.

 

"That was the day we got ice cream and you said you were hot so when the ice cream melted over my hand, I stuck my hand in your shirt and rubbed the ice cream all over your stomach." He continued giggling, sufficiently missing the most loving look the elder had ever given to a person before.

 

"I love you, Justin." He'd mumbled, eyes avoiding the younger at all cost.

 

"I love you too, Cheng."

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Justin smiled softly, nodding his head excitedly. Chengcheng couldn't help but chuckle at the others eagerness, leaning in and capturing his lips with his own in a pointless, gentle fight for dominance. (cheng won but you didnt hear it from me)

 

When they pulled away, Chengcheng wasn't surprised to feel the youngers small body immediately wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug that nearly knocked the raven haired boy out of breath. His wide smile couldn't be hidden by the tallest of buildings, he'd never been so happy. His arms enveloped the boy's waist, pressing his chest flush to his own as he buried his nose in soft, fluffy blonde hair that smelled like strawberries.

 

Let's just say, they fell asleep that night in such a position that even a pretzel's back would hurt at the sight of the boys.


End file.
